Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Crusader Rabbit
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have a trip to Texas and meet a little rabbit, Crusader Rabbit and his partner, Rags the Tiger. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Rocky and his sidekick Bullwinkle came to rescue Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky from Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. After they save Becky, Rocky and Bullwinkle return her to her uncle and Captain Peter Peachfuzz thank Rocky and Bullwinkle for rescue her. After Captain Peachfuzz and Becky returned home, Boris and Natasha's long lost rival, Agent Harve Moose and Agent Toots Squirrel have came to see Boris and Natasha, Rocky and Bullwinkle told them what has Toots and Harve done to them, Natasha told them that they were their next door neighbors, and they keep following them and Toots also said to Natasha that she and Harve have always done 50/50 of their married life and she wanted her and Boris to do something as they dose. Later Toots and Harve told Boris and Natasha that they are taking their evil license away from them so they can get along with Rocky and Bullwinkle, but Rocky told them they were trying to kill him and Bullwinkle and working for Fearless Leader, Toots told him that they can't anymore because she and Harve are going to take their place. Boris told them that is not fair and he demanded Toots and Harve to give his and Natasha's evil license back, but Toots and Harve can't so they decided to use the giant canons to throw Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha to Texas, where they get along and they said to them "You're Fired!" And begin to blast Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha to Texas. Meanwhile in Texas, there was a brave little rabbit, Crusader Rabbit and his best pal, Rags the Tiger and were practicing as knight to fight bad guys. They see their arch-enemy Dudley Nightshade who have planned to harm Crusader and Rags, then suddenly they see something that falling from the sky, it was Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha and they landed to Texas because Toots and Harve blasted them there and they fall on Mr. Nightshade. Rocky and Bullwinkle tolds Mr. Nightshade that he was trying to harm Crusader and Rags, but Rocky told him that it is not very nice to harm a rabbit and a tiger, so Bullwinkle uses his antlers to ran over Nightshade and he did. Crusader and Rags thank Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha for saving them, they understand that the moose has defeat Dudley Nightshade but Rocky told them that their friend, Dudley Do-Right is a good guy in Canada, and their rival, Dudley Nightshade is a bad guy in Texas, Bullwinkle said Crusader and Rags that he, Rocky, Boris and Natasha came from Minnesota after there two mean people have stolen Boris and Natasha's evil license. Crusader and Rags told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha that they lived with them until they will get their hands on Toots and Harve and they agreed with it, so they and the four others to get to Crusader and Rags house and grab some dinner with them in the dining room and Crusader and Rags explains Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha about their adventures, but their adventures are wonderful about Jet Formula, Metal Muching Mice, Wossamotta U and more, and Crusader and Rags love Rocky and Bullwinkle adventures too. After dinner, Crusader and Rags play a wonderful music for welcoming Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha, and they sing their favorite song called "She's be coming around the mountain, when she comes." But Boris and Natasha dislike this traditional song so they went outside while Rocky and Bullwinkle enjoyed Crusader and Rags song. This morning, they, Crusader and Rags heads to find the criminal knows Nightshade if he ever cost trouble in Texas where cowboys and outlaws lives in here. A few minutes later, Toots and Harve came and met Nightshade in Texas and they tolds him that they have the samething as the others did, they stolen Boris and Natasha's evil license so they can take their place, so they took over everything. Meanwhile Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Crusader and Rags saw somebodies and its Toots, Harve and Nightshade, so they came to stop them from take over America and the whole world, they can do something to get Boris and Natasha's license back. Later, the gang came to get back home to discover to stop the three villains and get Boris and Natasha's evil license back, they stop them with Crusader and Rags's secret weapon, Boris can't understand about this so he went outside for a while, but Toots, Harve and Nightshade sack him and they begin to capture him and take him to Nightshade's lare. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Natasha, Crusader and Rags discovered Boris had been kidnapped by Nightshade, Toots and Harve, so they need to rescue him and get his and Natasha evil license back, after they saved Boris from Nightshade, Toots and Harve, they signal Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo immediately and they appeared with their magic and told them about Nightshade, Toots and Harve, they decides to cast a spell on Nightshade including Agent Moose and Squirrel for stealing Boris and Natasha's evil license. Meanwile, Becky tolds Captain Peachfuzz, Gidney, Cloyd and their purple alien Bernie that Rocky, Bullwinkle and the others are in Texas is because Toots and Harve have blasted them here after they stolen Boris and Natasha's evil license, she and the others head to find Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Toots and Harve in Texas. Back with five of the immortals they see Nightshade, Toots and Harve whose steal Boris and Natasha's evil license and they were very angry so they cast a spell on Nightshade and turn him into a frog, but Toots and Harve can't believe it because those witches cast a spell on Nightshade. Then Crusader and Rags challenge Toots and Harve for a showdown. When the showdown begins, Crusader and Rags can show Toots and Harve and they use their forces to get rid of them, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo used their powers and vanished Toots and Harve in South America. Crusader and Rags have won the showdown, they gave Boris and Natasha back their evil license and Rocky and Bullwinkle thanks Crusader and Rags for helping them, and Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha that it is time to go home to Frostibite Falls, Minnesota, but they want to say goodbye to Crusader and Rags first, but Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha says goodbye to them, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo disappears with their magic. When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha returned home they reunite with Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Gidney, Cloyd and Bernie, but Fearless Leader came and he was angry at Boris and Natasha because their plan has has failed to lose their evil licence, but Boris said that moose, squirrel, rabbit and tiger have get their'r rivals's evil licence, and Fearless Leader told him and Natasha that they will have a long talk when they get back to Pottsylvania, after Natasha wave goodbye to Rocky and Bullwinkle and thanks them for helping her and Boris to get their license back along with Crusader and Rags, they left with Fearless Leader. Rocky and Bullwinkle are hoping to see Crusader and Rags really soon and they live happily ever after. Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film